U.S. application Ser. No. 12/842,224 discloses, among other things, an electrode and methods for forming such electrode for a battery wherein the electrode comprises silicon clathrate. The silicon clathrate may include silicon clathrate Si46 containing an arrangement of 20-atom and 24-atom cages fused together through 5 atom pentagonal rings and/or silicon clathrate Si34 containing an arrangement of 20-atom and 28-atom cages fused together through 5 atom pentagonal rings.
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/109,704 discloses, among other things, clathrate (Type I) allotropes of silicon, germanium and tin that may be used for an electrode in lithium-ion batteries.
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/452,403 discloses, among other things, alloy cage structures of silicon, germanium and/or tin for use as an electrode in rechargeable batteries.
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/924,949 discloses, among other things, the composition and synthesis of clathrate compounds with a silicon and carbon framework.